Similar Tastes
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Ziva finds herself unable to sleep and decides to read Klaus' favorite book, but will her nice little night of book-reading turn into something she will regret?


**Similar Tastes**

_A Ziva David & Klaus Mikaelson crossover fan fiction one shot_

Staying up late well into the night was something that Ziva David had grown accustomed to ever since being sired by Klaus. That evening in late October was no exception. Going downstairs, she looked around in the semi-darkness at the décor she had come to know. Sighing, part of her truly missed the small comfort that came with her five-room apartment. The Israeli made it into the den, turning on one of the softly-lighting lamps. Her eyes then went to the seemingly endless amount of books on the shelves nearby. Her fingers glided over the spines of each novel, stopping at one which was protruding, resting on its spine. Humming contemplatively, Ziva wondered what was so special about that particular book. Her mind drifted to those movies that Tony had forced her to watch, where the book was in fact a key to a secret room. Knowing Klaus, she would not be surprised if the house had several secret rooms and compartments. Preparing herself, she too the book off the shelf.

Rather anticlimactic was this action, for nothing happened. The book was simply a book, well to anyone who was not Klaus. The original hybrid saw special meaning in the book, the text it held, and Ziva was determined to figure out what exactly that was. Book in hand; she sat down on the couch after sauntering over to it. Pulling her lip through her teeth almost thoughtfully, she opened the book. The pages were tinged with yellow from age. Knowing that Klaus was several centuries old, it didn't surprise her in the slightest to find a significantly aged novel among the collection. As she read her fingertips ran smoothly over each page. Each seemed to have its own texture, and the words spoke volumes towards Klaus' state of mind at the time he got it, and possibly still to this day.

Ziva got halfway through the book when she heard a creaking sound that seemed suspiciously like the sound of footsteps across hardwood flooring. Looking up from the page, she saw a familiar face illuminated by the glow of subtle lighting. It was her sire, Klaus. The Israeli's jaw clenched for a mere moment as she swallowed hard. There was something about being in the same room as him that made everything around her hard to handle, as if the entirety of the world was collapsing around her vehemently. She hated this. It was most likely the sire bond to blame, the very thing she was trying her hardest to prevent having a hold over her. And yet, her efforts were futile. Shutting the book, she set it beside her and let her hands go to her thighs.

"I-…" Ziva stammered in response once she found her voice. "I thought that you would be asleep." She managed to finish, standing to her feet. Klaus shook his head. In fact, his thought-filled mind and troubled soul had kept him awake that night, as it had several nights before.

"Funny," Klaus started before whirring up to her. "I thought the same would hold true to you as well." He continued afterwards. "And yet, here you are."

He reached down and grabbed the book she had been reading. Klaus had come down here to do some reading for himself, having gotten halfway through the novel which inarguably was his all-time favorite. This would be his twenty-third time reading the thing, and it never got old. It was the very thing in life he lacked, and it was something he was not. Pure. Klaus smiled at the book, touching its covering almost longingly.

After a while of stunned silence, Ziva spoke, "I could not sleep."

"It seems you and I have… similar tastes, love." He observed, setting the book on the table. "And neither could I."

Ziva felt her nervousness getting the better of her, her teeth clamping down around the right half of her bottom lip. There was something about him that she would never be able to escape, as if permanently trapped in it all. Even if she tried, it would all be for nothing, misguided hope for a freedom that she would never again be able to relish in. The witch who had helped Klaus make Ziva what she is today had rid of all ways possible to break the sire bond, and the more time passed, the stronger the bond would become.

"Klaus," The Israeli hybrid managed to breathe as Klaus got a little too close to her for her comfort. She did not know what to do. She could not move, nor could she speak. Klaus let his fingertips graze gently over her cheek bone and he grinned almost smugly when he felt her jaw clench. It was almost as if she were fighting unrequited urges. And he knew that the longer she fought it, the more difficult the act would become.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked her, watching as she stepped back from him, which only got him to come closer. And then, she became literally cornered by him. Using her vampire granted speed, she escaped his entrapment and went clear to the other side of the room.

"Please, do not do that." She said, her voice stern and accent thick. She was not going to allow herself to become his puppet, bending to his every whim and desire. However, she did not fully understand she no longer had a choice in the matter. "Do not seduce me like that, no."

Klaus could not refrain from chuckling. "Well then, love… how would you like me to seduce you?"

"That is not what I meant, Klaus, and you know it!" She nearly screamed at him, becoming angrier with him as the time passed.

"Hush now, we don't want to wake my siblings." Klaus replied with a condescending tone before speeding over to her, his face merely an inch from hers. Their eyes locked as his darted between hers. "Ziva, as much as you want to fight me on this… know that you will lose."

"You clearly do not know me, then." She retorted before pinning him into a nearby wall. "I never lose a fight."

That was a lie, and both of them knew that. Ziva was tough, and resilient but she was certainly not invincible. Klaus knew so from experience. A smug grin came to Klaus' face as he looked to his hybrid. _That's it, love. Get angry. _He would be lying if he were to say that this was not a turn on to him, because it was. He enjoyed seeing her frustrated and aggressive. He wanted to see her act without any regard for the consequences that might become of said actions. And a bonus was all of the bodily contact. He wanted her for himself; all to himself.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked her, making no effort to fight against her. He only looked down at her with a nearly menacing smirk. "I seem to recall a certain little scuffle in a state park… if memory serves, I had the upper hand."

"Shut up!" She hissed, hating how he brought up the night she was sired.

"Or, what?" Klaus challenged, love getting a rise out of her.

"Or, I may just have to make you!" She responded rather feebly.

"Oh really?" He questioned, a smirk playing at his lips. "And how exactly were you planning on doing that?"

"I-" Ziva stammered, at a loss for words. She racked her brain for a witty retort but nothing came to mind. However, Klaus seemed to have just the idea. He swiftly flipped them so she was in the wall, his eyes full of a wildness that he had yet to show the much younger woman.

"Perhaps, love, I should try." He suggested before allowing his lips to crash into hers, kissing her for the first time. Her mouth tasted of the sweetest things Earth could conjure up. He swore if he had a heart rate, it would be racing then. Kissing her was a rush he had never experienced before.

Meanwhile, Ziva was struggling. No matter how much she wanted to push him off, beat him to a pulp, a run away from him, she could not seem to bring herself to do it. In fact, there was only one thing she could do. Kiss him back. Her hands reluctantly went to his cheeks, returning his kiss with a fervent passion neither knew was there. Soon, Ziva had Klaus pinned into an adjacent wall, her mocha brown orbs turning an amber color as her hybrid side began to come out. Lunging forward, she kissed him again, using all the force she could muster to keep him held there against the beautifully painted walls.

"Ziva," Klaus growled, loving this moment more than anything. She pulled back, inhaling unnecessarily before looking down at his shirt. Gripping onto it, the Israeli hybrid was moments from tearing his shirt in half when she came to her senses.

"No," She refused, pushing herself off of him. Looking between the floor and her sire, shame struck her face, despite there being no call for it whatsoever. She shook her head before running her hands through her hair, unable to believe what she had just done. This could not be happening, right? It… it was a dream. It had to be. So, when was she going to wake up? Never. It was no dream. It was all very much real.

"I can't!" She exclaimed at him, tears stinging her eyes. "I cannot do this!"

And with that she left the room, whirring upstairs before going into the room Klaus had given her. Slamming the door, she fell back against it. As she slid down the cherry wood, her head fell in her hands, shame filling her. However, this would not be her last tangle with the 'beast', for soon things between them would escalate to a level she never thought could be reached.


End file.
